Curse of the Dragon
by fallen pheniox
Summary: Draco's father puts a curse on Draco and somehow Ginny gets dragged into this, now she's in danger and there's nothing Draco can do. If she stays around him, she'll get hurt, the only way is for them to be apart, what will happen to them? Please R+R!


Hey everyone! This is another try at a D/G fic. I'd like to dedicate this fic to Mikayla Syaora Yakaishi Winner; she's a great friend and fic writer. I hope everyone enjoys this fic and it meets all your expectations. I don't own any characters or anything else you recognize, J.K. Rowling does. Though I really, really wish I did. Well, enjoy!  
  
1 Curse of the Dragon: Chapter one: Meeting You  
  
This is two years after Draco had left Hogwarts. He was wandering around a dark alley one day, in the middle of the night. He didn't want to disturb his mother while she slept. His father was pressuring him to join the dark side, to become a Death Eater, but Draco had stubbornly refused, and with that came punishment.  
  
His father wouldn't allow it. Draco didn't want anything to do with his father nor the dark side for that matter. He knew what Voldemort was like. He wouldn't risk his life just for him.  
  
Draco was walking around the same dark alley now. He sat down on a barrel in a dark corner trying to clear his thoughts. This was where he went almost every night now, it was sort of his private place that no one knew about, not that he knew for sure, of course.  
  
Just then, he heard rustling near the trashcan. "Huh? Who's there?" asked Draco as he stood up and put his hand slowly into his robes to get out his wand.  
  
"It's um… only me. Virginia Weasley." Answered a voice.  
  
"Who?" asked Draco in confusion.  
  
"You've forgotten me already have you Malfoy? Remember, I'm that little girl you use to tease and pick on." Said Ginny stepping out into the light of the full moon.  
  
"Oh, you, I remember you. What are you doing here? There are plenty of trash at your house isn't there? Why look here?" asked Draco, a bit annoyed.  
  
"Well thanks, really. I always come here. It's just that tonight, I fell asleep by accident." Said Ginny.  
  
"In the trash can?" asked Draco with a weird look on his face.  
  
"No, of course not. Are you crazy, there are humongous rats and bugs in there and…never mind. But what are you doing here? Don't you usually start making out with girls right about now or sleeping in your big comfy bed?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Really, I flattered you follow me around and admire what I do." Said Draco rolling his eyes, though you really couldn't see since it was so dark.  
  
"Right. Whatever you say. But really, what are you doing here?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Does it matter? It's none of your bloody business." Said Draco as he swiftly walked by Ginny.  
  
"Hey, Malfoy, wait." Started Ginny as she stepped in front of him.  
  
"What do you want weasel?" asked Draco.  
  
"Well… I heard that you…" started Ginny, just then there was a dark figure that appeared in front of them.  
  
"What is that?" asked Ginny as she stared up at it.  
  
"Trust me, you don't want to know. How did it find me?" said Draco as he grabbed Ginny's hand and dragged her the other way. He quickly jumped over the wall and pulled Ginny up.  
  
"What is that?!" yelled Ginny as Draco dragged her somewhere she had no idea where.  
  
"I'll explain later!" yelled Draco as everything in his mind disappeared except the one of surviving whatever the figure was going to do to him.  
  
Draco and Ginny kept running until they reached the edge of a dark forest. Draco dropped Ginny's hands immediately and started taking deep breaths.  
  
"You think you'll explain to me now?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Long story Weasley, but to make things short, you better get out of here now. If you don't want to die that is." Said Draco.  
  
"What are you talking about? Is that thing after you? What did you do? And why do you care if I die or not?" asked Ginny as realization dawned on her.  
  
"Forget about whatever you're thinking, just GO!" yelled Draco angrily as he pulled out his wand.  
  
"You can't tell me what to do you know?" said Ginny stubbornly.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?! You're crazy! You saw how big it was!" yelled Draco.  
  
"I'm not going Draco, not until you tell me at least." Said Ginny patiently waiting to hear what he had to say.  
  
"Fine! Stay then! Get yourself killed why don't you?!" yelled Draco almost in outrage, but he quickly calmed down, remembering that Malfoy's do not loose control of a situation.  
  
"I will! Watch me!" yelled Ginny as she wiped the ground slightly and sat down staring at him.  
  
Draco sighed, "You wanna know what happened? Then leave. If you die here, you're not going to know anything either, and what about your brothers? They'd make sure the rest of my life is a living hell if you get hurt, not that I care, but my life is in stake." Said Draco impatiently, dropping his guard.  
  
"Is that all you think about Malfoy? Yourself?" asked Ginny.  
  
"No, I mean yes, I mean… just go will you?" said Draco letting out a deep breath of air.  
  
Just then flames came blowing pass him. "What the hell?!" yelled Draco as he backed up and stared straight into the eyes of the attacker. Ginny quickly stood up and took out her wand. Ready to defend herself.  
  
"Liquefy!" yelled Draco as water surrounded the figure. Draco quickly grabbed Ginny's wrist and started running again. They ran and ran, but then Ginny got really tired and could barely keep her eyes opened.  
  
"Malfoy, I'm tired. Can't you just talk to that thing?" asked Ginny out of breath.  
  
"No, that's impossible. You should've listened to me when I told you to leave!" yelled Draco.  
  
"Do I ever listen to you?" stated Ginny.  
  
"No, but there's a first time for everything." Said Draco stubbornly. Draco quickly stopped and picked Ginny up onto his back, not knowing why he was being so nice to her. Then he started running again and somehow, Ginny fell asleep on his back.  
  
Soon Draco saw a wooden shed coming into view and he quickened his pace and ran into the shed tiredly. His legs were aching badly. When he got inside, he put Ginny down gently and walked over to the window. The creature wasn't very far away, but it was coming closer. Draco looked to the other side and saw the sun starting to rise. He let out a sigh of relief and looked back at the creature as it ran straight past the shed and into the dark forest not too far away. The only problem was, if they tried to leave, they'd die, not to mention he had no idea where they were.  
  
Draco quickly walked over to the back door entrance, where a broom was lying on the ground. He picked it up and put a charm onto it, and then he putted it back down and headed back toward the window.  
  
Ginny slowly woke up. "Huh? Where… where am I?" asked Ginny to no one in particular.  
  
"In a shed." Answered Draco, who was leaning against the wall, peering out the window. "Well, the sun's up, so he won't be coming for now." Said Draco, and then he turned to look at Ginny.  
  
"Why didn't you just leave? I can handle things on my own." Said Draco.  
  
"I was… I didn't… I'm sorry." Said Ginny with her head down. "Can we go back?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Back where?" asked Draco.  
  
"I want to go back home." Said Ginny as tears started to well up in her eyes. She didn't want to even think of the possibility that she might not ever see her family again, especially since Draco made the creature seem really bad.  
  
Draco sighed, "Look, there's no way we're going anywhere right now. The creature is just hiding in those dark woods right now. If we go out, we'll both end up dead." Said Draco.  
  
"What is it?" asked Ginny.  
  
"It's a creature. It's part vampire so it can't stand daylight, not very well anyways. But it's also part dragon, giving it the ability to breath fire and it has the ability to suck out your soul. If you stare it in the eyes for a long time, you can get poisoned just like that. And within a few minutes there'll be nothing left of you but your bones. Gives death a totally new meaning don't you think? And seriously, I really don't like the idea of that." Said Draco.  
  
They both stayed silent for a while, but Ginny broke the silence, "How did this happen? I mean why?" asked Ginny with a tint of concern in her voice.  
  
1.1 Is she concerned for me? Thought Draco but quickly brushed the thought away, "I already told you Weasley, mind your own business." Draco said instead.  
  
1.2 "Well, this is now my business too, since I'm stuck with you." Said Ginny stubbornly. "No it isn't." said Draco. Ginny sighed, knowing she probably wouldn't get anything out of him.  
  
1.3 "Well then, what do we do now?" asked Ginny.  
  
1.4  
  
1.5 "What do you mean we? You're getting out of here, but I'm staying." Said Draco.  
  
1.6  
  
1.7 "Why?" asked Ginny in confusion.  
  
1.8  
  
1.9 "Don't ask questions Weasley, just do what I say got that?" said Draco. "No way. I've never listened to you before, and I'm not starting now. Besides Malfoy, you need help." Said Ginny. "No I don't. It's none of your bloody business anyways. My father did this, and I'll face it on my own. It's the least I could do to repay him for his kindness." Said Draco.  
  
1.10  
  
1.11 "Your father did this to you?" asked Ginny in shock. She couldn't believe Draco's own father would do a thing like this to his only son.  
  
"Surprised aren't you Weasley? Why would a father do this to his own son, right? You're all the same. Every one of you comes from loving families, expecting everything will turn out right. Well life isn't perfect. No matter how much your family protects you and no matter how many little pathetic fairy tails with happy endings they fill your mind up with, LIFE STINKS! Life is unfair, no one ever wanted it that way, its just is. Life never grants you your wishes, and there's never such thing as a lucky streak, and since you haven't a clue what life is, I suggest you leave before things gets really ugly." Said Draco as he stared back out the window.  
  
"I never said that," whispered Ginny.  
  
"You don't have to. I know what people like you are and think. I've dated plenty of them, but not one of them thought about what it felt to be heartbroken, because life was always sweet and fulfilling for them, so I gave them that taste, and if you don't want to feel that way, then I suggest you leave. Cause this creature can make you feel ten thousand heartaches at once." Said Draco.  
  
"You… you really do care about me don't you Draco?" asked Ginny slowly.  
  
Draco looked at her stunned at first but then recovered immediately.  
  
"Look Weasley," he started softly, "I don't know why you think that, but I seriously don't. I just don't want to end up as the one who has to cheer you up, clean up whatever's left of you, or have to work really hard trying to get Weasley blood stains of my clothes." Said Draco simply.  
  
"Well, I'm still not going. I don't care about what that creature can do. It can hurt other people to, and I'm not willing to take that chance." Said Ginny.  
  
"Stop trying to be the hero. Harry Potter won't like you any more than what he feels for you now just because you saved people's lives." Said Draco.  
  
"I'm not trying to be the hero, nor do I want to impress Harry. I just don't want any of the people I care about to get hurt." Said Ginny as she got up.  
  
"What are you trying to get at Weasley?" asked Draco.  
  
"I want to help you. How do you destroy that thing?" asked Ginny.  
  
"There's nothing that can change your mind, is there?" sighed Draco. Ginny shook her head and smiled slightly.  
  
"Not a chance." She said confidently.  
  
Draco sighed as he walked up to her, away from the window.  
  
"Just leave. There's another exit from this shed. Go through the back door where the creature won't see you and jump onto the broom over there. I put a charm on it so it can fly. After you fly off, I'll take care of the creature and distract it." Said Draco with his eyes closed.  
  
"Why? The creature can't fly, can't it?" asked Ginny as she leaned onto the wall.  
  
"Yes it can." Answered Draco as he stepped right in front of her.  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" asked Ginny.  
  
Draco stared into Ginny's eyes and took a deep breath, "I told you before, I don't want to be the one who cleans up after you." Said Draco. Though Ginny had a hard time believing it.  
  
"I'm not leaving Malfoy." Said Ginny. Draco leaned forward to her and gently brushed a string of flaming red hair from her eyes. Then slowly he brought himself forward, using his fingertip to lift her chin up slightly.  
  
Ginny's heart started to beat faster and faster as Draco leaned down toward her. Soon their lips met and a slight chill went down her spine. She didn't move at first, but soon she found herself melting into the soft kiss Draco was giving her. Everything seemed to disappear right at that moment, as the kiss got deeper.  
  
Slowly, Draco's arms went around her waist and Ginny's arms went around his neck. She hadn't felt like this about anything before. Draco softly murmured, "Promise me you'll leave." As his kisses went down toward her neck.  
  
Ginny shuddered slightly, as her arms dropped from his neck, "I… I… I promise." She finally answered. Just as those words were spoken, she felt Draco's lips and presence leave her.  
  
She opened her eyes, just to see Draco walk toward the window he was standing at before.  
  
"You better get going then." Said Draco with his eyes closed.  
  
Ginny involuntarily touched her lips but quickly pulled her hand back and stared at him.  
  
"But… but why?" she asked a bit hurt. Had the kiss meant anything to him, or was it just a way to make her do what he wanted? Because it meant almost everything to her.  
  
"Because, it's better you leave. I can handle myself, there's no need for your being here. You'll just get in the way. And remember, you promised just a second ago." Answered Draco.  
  
"I'll bring back help." Suggested Ginny.  
  
"Don't bother, by the time you leave, he'll be here already. No one would be able to get here on time. And I've avoided death for two years straight already, this time will be no different." Said Draco.  
  
"There are still risks. You might not be as lucky Draco." Said Ginny with deep concern.  
  
"I told you, there's no such thing as a lucky streak. If I've done it before, than I still can." Said Draco.  
  
"Then promise me something." Said Ginny.  
  
"Like what?" asked Draco.  
  
"Make it out alive." Said Ginny.  
  
"Have faith in me, and I will." Said Draco as he quickly looked back out the window. "Now, leave." He repeated. Ginny nodded her head as she grabbed the broom on the floor.  
  
"I do, I really do have faith in you Draco." She whispered before she finally took off into the sky.  
  
Well everyone! That was the first chapter. I hope everyone who read this story reviews, because I really want to know what you all thought of it, and if you do, I'll send out the next chapter to this much faster k? So please review. I really hope you all enjoyed it so far and it met all your expectations. Well bye! Till next time! Review! ^-^  
  
Fallen pheniox  
  
1.12 


End file.
